Streetlights
by xxxPenny
Summary: Just a walk in the silent night. NaLu One-shot


_Just some NaLu for you today. If there is one thing I actually like about the winter it's how beautiful it looks. I love walking in the streets during winter and watch the snow fall quietly in the light from streetlights. A bit cheesy, I know. _

_Enjoy :)_

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Streetlights**

It was mid December, the snow had fallen just a few weeks ago and the layer of white wrapped Magnolia in a muffled blanket. It was a hectic time in all of Fiore, Christmas was coming and everybody had a lot to do. But this night it was quiet, the heavy snowflakes swiftly fell to the ground without any sound. It was dark outside, and the only sound you could hear was the muffled sounds coming from the local pub down the street. If you listened closely, you might be able to hear the footsteps of two young mages walking along the river in the orange light from the streetlights. Lucy was wrapped in a big fluffy jacket, her usual naked legs covered up by warm stockings and shoes filled with padding protected her tender feet. She was carrying a brown paper bag filled with groceries in both hands, she pressed it to her chest hoping it would produce some warmth. She regretted leaving her scarf at home now. Her neck and throat was fully naked in the cold night and huge snowflakes landed on her pale skin, making trails of cold water down her spine and chest.

"Are you cold?" the boy walking next to her, carrying three bags looked at her with a huge smile.

"A little, but I'm fine," Lucy smiled back, trying to stop her teeth from shaking in her mouth.

"Here, take this," the boy stopped, put down the bags he was carrying and lifted his scaled scarf from his own neck. Lucy turned to him and watched as he swung it around her neck. It was still warm from his unnatural body heat. "Thanks,"

Natsu picked up the bags from the ground again and winked at her.

Lucy buried her face in the warm fabric and let out series of soft sighs. She turned to him and walked backwards next to him, "It smells like you," to demonstrate she took the scarf in one hand and lifted it to her nose and took a deep whiff of it.

Natsu stopped again, smiled at her as his eyes went soft. Lucy was standing under a lamp post, the orange light made her shine like an angel while big snowflakes landed in her blonde hair. Lucy turned her head up to the sky and watched the almost black background release white cotton down on them. It was absolutely quiet.

A flake landed on Lucy's nose and she tried to blow it away with her mouth not letting go of the paper bag.

Natsu chuckled a bit of the sight of her. He put down a bag once more and stepped closer to her. "Let me help you," he lifted his hand to her nose and swiped the snow off of her carefully. He did not touch her skin but he felt her warmth on his hands. Lucy looked up at him again with her big brown eyes, her mouth was covered by his scarf and her nose was wrinkled from the coldness from the snowflake. Her bright eyes trailed down to the ground when she felt uneasy under Natsu's gaze. "This light really makes you look like an angel, Lucy,"

She blushed and turned her head to the river floating beside them. The water was as black as the sky but she could clearly see the reflection of them in the water. She smiled and thought to herself that it was a really nice picture. It would make a great postcard.

"This cold is making your brain freeze," she said teasingly, giving him a slight push with her shoulder. Accidentally she slipped on some ice and Natsu had to drop all his bags to the ground to catch her. She fell into his arms, still clinging to her bag. "Is it the cold that makes you feet weak, or did you just ant to be closer to me?" Natsu chuckled and tugged her closer.

Lucy was about to protest, but when she felt his body heat radiate through her jacked she just leaned in and snuggled her nose in his naked throat. "You're so warm and comfortable," she sighed.

Natsu didn't answer, he felt it was unnecessary to speak. He laid one hand in her hair and brushed away some snow before it melted and gave her a cold.

They stood in the silence of the night for a while, Lucy still with her nose buried in his tan skin, gently smelling his soothing smell, feeling a little light headed from it. The warm feeling spread throughout her body and she wanted to be even closer to him. She wanted to feel his naked skin against hers.

Natsu let his chin rest on her head and also smelled her sweet familiar smell. He loved her scent, it calmed him down, made him feel safe and warm. He ran his finger through her hair and held her waist close with the other hand.

"We can't stand here all night, Luce. We need to get inside before you get sick," his voice cut through the pressuring silence and Lucy jolted a bit by hearing him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She kissed his chin softly with her pink lips and nodded. "We should get back."

They picked up the groceries that had fallen into the blanket of snow and brushed them as clean as they could before putting them back into the bags.

When they arrived outside Lucy's house she stopped and both looked to her window. "I'll help you carry this upstairs," he shrugged his arms and pointed to the bags with his head.

Lucy nodded gratefully, and went to unlock the door. Natsu stood behind her and watched her cute figure sway in the still heavy falling snow. "She's is so beautiful," he thought it out loud.

Lucy turned to him, holding the door open in her hand. "Are you coming?" she smiled so wide and brightly that Natsu's belly felt like the home of ten thousand butterflies.

"I'm right behind you, Luce," he rushed to her side and whispered to himself, "I'll always be right behind you."

**The End.**

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) _

_Happy to read any reviews, so don't be afraid ^^_


End file.
